


Big Red Bow Optional

by SargentMom573



Category: Chris Pine Fandom, Chris Pine RPF, Karl Urban - Fandom, Karl Urban RPF, Star Trek RPF, Urbine Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Karl was officially divorced, Chris acknowledged, if only to himself, that what he wanted for his birthday was a particular Kiwi, naked and in his bed, big red bow optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Red Bow Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them nor know them. Just like to play with them sometimes.

Now that Karl was officially divorced, Chris acknowledged, if only to himself, that what he wanted for his birthday was a particular Kiwi, naked and in his bed, big red bow optional.

What he had instead was a crummy rainy day in SoCal with no idea when he was going to see Karl again. Karl had been doing the rounds of the cons this summer, keeping himself busy.

Chris would have been hiding in his apartment, eating Hagen Das and crying himself to sleep every night.

But not Karl.

Karl thrived among people. If those people were his fans, who paid good bucks to see him, then he wouldn’t disappoint them. His personal life may be going to the dogs but his fans got to see the best of Karl.

Chris, on the other hand, hated that the paparazzi hounded him for almost a solid week before his birthday. Intellectually, he understood that that came with the territory but emotionally, well, he might have decapitated a few of them in some deliciously violent ways in his mind.

All he wanted to do now was head home, crawl into his bed, pull the covers over his ears and lament the fact that even though Karl was now divorced he was not suddenly going to be into men, into Chris.

Karl had texted and sent him pictures on a regular basis this summer. But then that’s just Karl. Chris was sure that all his “mates” had been getting regular updates. If they made Chris feel extra special, then that was between him and his pathetic heart.

Zach organized a surprise birthday party for him on Saturday. A few past cast and crew of Trek showed up but Karl hadn’t because he’d been at some con in Chicago. Seeing Anton and John and Simon and Zach in the same place again made him miss Karl even more than usual.

Last night he had a conference Skype with his parents and sister. They’d done their best but he’d been even sadder after talking to them. His parents had been happily married for a million years. And his sister too. They not only embraced being part of a couple, they wallowed in it.

Thirty-four, and he was still all alone.

It wasn’t for lack of trying. Chris had dated some of the most beautiful women, and yes, even men, of his generation.

When he’d met Karl though, everything had changed.

At best, Chris tolerated people. But Karl simply devastated all the walls and boundaries that Chris erected to keep people out.

***

The rain was coming down in torrents now. Simply running from the cab to the door of his house completely drenched Chris. He opened the door and started stripping his wet clothing, leaving it in a pile on the tile in the foyer as he headed through the living room to his bathroom.

Deciding at the last moment that he’d like to be comfy after his hot bath, he turned for his bedroom and the warm robe he’d left on the bed this morning.

Laying on his bed, in nothing but a big red bow perched on his cock was Karl. Disbelieving, Chris did a double take, the kind they show in the movies.

Slowly, so as to not scare the man lying in his bed, Chris leaned forward to touch his toes, to make sure he was real and not a figment of his imagination.

“Happy Birthday, Chris!”

Chris jumped away from the bed, unsure what to do next. The one thing he was sure of? He was never going to get this picture out of his head.

“Um, thanks?”

Chris, naked, cold and shivering, took in the bronze god in his bed. All he wanted to do was crawl into Karl and rub against him like a cat.

Karl spread his arms out, expansive in his triumph, “Do you like your surprise, mate?”

“Yes?”

“Excellent.” Karl got out of bed and came towards Chris. “You’re shivering. Let’s get you warm.”

Chris let Karl lead him into the bathroom, where Chris sat on the commode while Karl ran him a hot bath and talked to him.

Chris might as well not have been there for all he contributed to the conversation. He still couldn’t get his mind around the fact that his wish had come true. How did Karl know?

“Know what?” came the question from plush lips Chris wanted to kiss, lick, suck.

Realizing he had spoken his question out loud, Chris tried to get out of his head and into the real world again. Marveled at the fact that his real world right now consisted of one very naked Kiwi.

“Earth to Chris. Come in, Chris.” Karl’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts once more.

“Huh?”

“Bath’s ready. I’m going to make you a cup of tea. Don’t fall in.” Chris nodded as Karl instructed him as he helped him into the bathtub.

Letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles, he once again fell back into his head. What did this mean? Why was Karl here? And why naked? Was it just a prank?

Karl was a great prankster. He’d waited years to prank Viggo. Was this in retaliation for the “radiation cream” incident?

Or could it be what Chris wanted? Could it be that Chris was the reason Karl had broken up with Nat? 

But then Karl had never indicated a preference for men, let alone for him.

Compartmentalize. He could do that long enough to find out why Karl was here, today, and why in that particular fashion. Deeming himself warm enough, he unplugged the tub, got out of it and tugged on his robe.

Bracing himself for the onslaught of the Kiwi he could hear puttering about in his kitchen, Chris left the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom where he put on a warm pair of flannel pajamas.

Hearing the water kettle go off, he walked into the living room that opened into his kitchen.

Deciding that the best place to have this conversation was the small dining table he had tucked under the window in the kitchen, Chris made his way to it.

A completely dressed Karl joined him at the table almost immediately and handed him his favorite cup. 

Taking a deep breath of the tantalizing aroma, Chris realized that Karl had made him chamomile tea.

“Thanks.” Chris smiled tentatively, not sure how to begin this conversation.

Karl, who Chris could almost always count on to fill conversational gaps, seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

“So, what was that? A prank?” Chris prodded, waving his hand toward the bedroom.

Was that a blush on Karl’s cheeks?

Karl ducked his head, “No.” He raised his eyes and met Chris’. “No prank.”

“Then what?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did.”

“I just didn’t think how it would look.” The blush was back on Karl’s cheeks. 

Chris grinned to himself as he took a small sip of his tea. That was the Karl he knew, jump first, damn the consequences.

Chris was his opposite. He always thought through things, sometimes for so long that he missed his opportunity. Being around Karl encouraged him to be more spontaneous, more in the spur of the moment.

“It looked like my birthday wish.”

“Wha-?”

Surprise was a good look on Karl.

“I can do it again. I still have the bow.” Karl winked as he laughed and Chris laughed with him. It was a good thing they were friends.

“Not yet. We need to talk.”

Karl bowed his head at that.

“Yes.”

Deciding to take the plunge, Chris took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Chris watched the parade of emotions on Karl’s face. Surprise again, relief, joy.

“Yes.”

Unable to remain aloof any longer, Chris placed his hot tea mug carefully on the table, walked around to Karl and tugged at his free hand.

Karl immediately got out of his chair. Chris put his right palm on Karl’s nape and his left hand found Karl’s hip. Pulling him closer, Chris rose to kiss Karl on the lips.

Karl’s lips were soft, softer than Chris had imagined them to be. Chris only meant to press his lips to Karl’s then continue with the conversation. However, the fact that he was kissing Karl, that he was allowed to, excited him unbearably and he tugged at Karl’s nape and hip, pulling the big Kiwi further into him.

Chris began moving towards his bedroom, pulling his lips away from Karl only long enough to breathe. 

The conversation could wait. Right now he wanted his birthday wish, maybe this time without the big red bow.

“Chris?” Karl huffed out a laugh as he tried to breathe in some air.

“Bed. Now.” Karl laughed his full laugh, the one Chris loved so much. Aroused was a good look on Karl. His hazel eyes were more gold than brown, making the amber flecks pop.

“I thought you wanted to talk.”

“Talk later.” Chris continued to tug Karl towards the bed.

Karl laughed again, probably at how Chris lost all his big, fancy words. But Chris didn’t care. As long as Karl was naked in his bed, he could laugh at Chris all he wanted.


End file.
